Remember The Name
by TokiioDoll
Summary: After the death of her parents, Miku was left to care for her 3 siblings; Luka, Rin, and Len. She was determined to live a quiet, peaceful, life in high school. That was, until Kaito stepped into the picture. A mixture of tragedy, romance, heartbreak, and rivalry unfolds in this epic tale of how one girl rose to fame and became the nations number one idol.
1. Prologue

**Remember The Name: Season One**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid. I do not own the characters - simply, just this story.**

 **Characters: Miku (Mari), Luka,** **Rin (Ayumi), Len (Ame), Kaito, Meiko (Mei)**

 **Paring: Miku x Kaito**

 **Rated: M**

 **Centuries**

 _ **(Fall Out Boys)**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_  
 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_  
 _ **But you will remember me**_  
 _ **Remember me for centuries**_  
 _ **And just one mistake**_  
 _ **Is all it will take**_  
 _ **We'll go down in history**_  
 _ **Remember me for centuries**_  
 _ **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**_  
 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

* * *

 **The Story Of Us**

 **Prologue**

The snow fell softly behind closed windows as stars hung in the sky surrounding a full white moon. The Christmas trees lights blinked brightly in red and green, decorated with ornaments and gifts underneath. My younger siblings roamed impatiently in the living room, whining and licking candy canes clear through. Leah sat on the couch with worry in her eyes after having received no call from our parents that week. Yet, the clock continued ticking away like it always did.

The piano sat quietly in the center of the room, yearning for mother and fathers presence, because we knew the moment they'd arrive the house would then be filled with pure bliss and peace. The return of music would pass through the halls once again and create the perfect scene we all craved. . .

But, instead, a ring echoed from the kitchen, and we all stopped to stare at the phone sitting on the table. The twins came rushing to me like young children do, clinging on with eyes of discomfort from the feeling sent to us by what awaited on the other line. My older sister, Leah, slowly made her way to the table before she brought the phone to her ear. We watched her answer, anticipating the news of our parent's return, but in a matter of seconds her skin had faded into a ghastly pale color instead. The phone slipped from her hands and crashed to the ground. I had no choice but to pick up the device from off the floor to finish a conversation I had never expected to hear in my adolescent years.

There would be no return.

And music would never again fill these halls.

The death of our parents robbed me of my youth and childhood. It forced me into adulthood at the age of eight, making it my job to care for the family that I'd been left with. I was determined to survive in answering to their needs. My life revolving in simply maintaining and caring for their wellbeing. Nothing more, nothing less. I held no other purpose, no greater role in this life, my heart frozen after the accident that had taken away those I once loved. And I was certain it would never beat again. . .

 **Until I met him.**


	2. Episode One: Pt I

**Remember The Name: Season One**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid. I do not own the characters - simply, just this story.**

 **Characters: Miku (Mari), Luka,** **Rin (Ayumi), Len (Ame), Kaito, Meiko (Mei)**

 **Paring: Miku x Kaito**

 **Rated: M**

" **God Knows"**

 ** _(Amalee)_**

 ** _Bring all the darkness the world can offer,_**

 ** _Because you'll shine no matter if the future is bleak_**

 ** _We'll aim out just beyond the boundary,_**

 ** _And even if it scares me,_**

 ** _Nothing can shatter my soul_**

 ** _Because your way is my way_**

 ** _Forever on this railway_**

 ** _As if we were God blessed_**

* * *

 **Episode 1: A Fateful Encounter Only God Understands**

 **(Part 1)**

 **~ Miku ~**

The classroom clock mounted on the wall kept on ticking. The voice of our choir teacher lulled students to sleep as bored glances sought out the time. My concentration breaking due to the exhaustion of late night shifts. I wanted to rest. I needed it. But I hated shutting my eyes, because if I did I'd be left in the dark. And in the dark I'd start to remember things. Things like my parents, things from my past. . .

And things like _her_.

 _"You're not serious? You can't be. . ."_

 _"It's true." Said the green haired felon the rest of the town feared. The girl with a dream so bright it matched the colors that stained her once long brown hair. She had a vision, a goal, a future in mind. Nothing like me. We shared nothing in common. But we were friends. Best friends since childhood. Now, that was ending. There'd be no more of us, this, our memories. . ._

 _"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."_

 _Like a dagger in the heart I experienced a pain like no other. Her words destroyed all hope, trust, faith. She was going away. My key to escaping reality would soon disappear from my life forever. And I knew in that moment nothing could ever hurt me more than this act, the act of abandonment. . ._

 _Because she was so precious to me._

 _"Kim, you can't. . ." I pleaded in whispers, clenching my fists to cease the tears that fought to escape. "We need you here. I. . . I need you."_

 _She flinched at the sound of my words and I understood why. But despite my efforts to keep her here it would never be in the way she desired, nor could it be enough. I couldn't give her what she wanted, but that didn't mean I didn't care for her any less._

 _"Then come with me." Her question was unexpected, but I could tell she was serious. It sparked in her eyes of emerald green. She flashed them in my direction with such determination. "We can conquer this world together. You just have to want it with me. . ." She added with a hand held out for me to take._

 _Ruling the universe, conquering humanity, such a childish dream - but it was hers. She wanted to sway the hearts and minds of the people in Japan with her music. The music we often shared together in the school's desolate piano room. To live a life where nothing else mattered, nothing but music, with just the two of us. . ._

 _That would have been paradise._

 _"But I can't. . ." I stepped back, "My family needs me here. I can't. . . I can't be what you want."_

 _A look of sorrow washed over her face, but in seconds it was gone. The drive to accomplish her dreams gave her the strength to leave. Wherever she'd go, however she went about this goal, I knew one day it would be achieved. One day she'd be on screens of every television in this town, in this country, and then the world. I could feel it. She would one day rule the earth, but in order to do that. . ._

 _She needed to leave me behind._

 _"I'm not giving up on you. . ." She muttered under her breath, barely audible, but that didn't seem to matter much when she sprinted forward. She forced the meeting of our lips, desperately trying to convey her feelings of love for me through that one simple kiss. I was her desire. Me being the only one that couldn't give into her charms. Even now, knowing very well just how much the city idolized her, despite her rebellious nature. . ._

 _I felt nothing._

 _I stayed still. I let her kiss me, because I wanted nothing more but to savor that last moment with her. But when she pulled away she'd already sensed it. I could never love her. I couldn't. Not because she wasn't charming, or because we were both girls, it wasn't even the fact that we'd known each other for years, it was simply because. . ._

 _My heart didn't feel connected to her._

 _"Worth a shot." She tried to laugh, stepping back to move for the door. She was leaving. She'd be gone in seconds. But before that, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder to find me again, "I won't be able to chase after you anymore. So, I'll be waiting for you over there."_

 _"You know I can't go."_

 _"Yeah. . ." She nodded with a grin, "I just wanted to say it. At least that way, it wouldn't feel so hopeless."_

 _She turned away. Her back faced toward me as she stood by the doorway. The sun's light glistening over her soft green locks. The school uniform she'd wear everyday to school. An image I thought I'd get to see more of in the future. Now, it was over. This was her final farewell._

 _"Have a nice life, Mari."_

 _And with that, she stepped out, shut the door and was never heard from again. My inspiration lost the moment she left my sight. Music, singing, lyrics, notes - they were suddenly non-existent. I couldn't hear it, I couldn't see it, everything hidden in shadows. Music was nothing but a chore, a requirement, a way to kill time, but never would it center on anything good, fun, or loving. Not since the death of my parents, not since taking over the household, and not since that day. . ._

 _The day she chose to leave me._

 **"Mari!"**

"Y-Yes!" I hopped out of my seat, dropping papers as the room filled with laughter. I'd dozed off without even realizing it. I had every right to be scolded, and I had expected that much from the woman running the lesson. But she seemed preoccupied with someone else at the front of the class.

A boy. One with hair mixed in blue and black. The exact color of the night sky. Unfamiliar and unrecognizable, a new face stood to introduce himself to the class. Our choir class that normally consisted of females every year. To see a boy attending our school, joining our class, it was clear there could only be one reason. Boys just weren't interested in musical performances, let alone the classical kind, so it was obvious to me that. . .

He had to be gay.

"Ladies, this is Kaito Tomatsu. He's the new edition to our team." Said the woman trying to flash a smile at the underaged boy.

 _"Is it him?"_

 _"No way, it can't be. Isn't he a foreigner?"_

 _"It is him. The media's been going crazy about it."_

 _"So we have a real celebrity here?"_

Everyone was chatting and whispering. I didn't catch all of it, but from what I heard he seemed to be fairly popular for reasons I knew nothing about. Not that I was interested. If anything it was of benefit to me. If everyone else wanted him then I'd never need to associate with him at all. Less people to converse with and more time to focus on what was really important. Grades, work, chores, etc. This was better for me.

But I did find it odd when he looked at me from across the room. Though our eyes only met for a split second, it was weird to receive a smile from a stranger while among the dozens of other girls in the room. But I paid little attention to that. I was too busy looking at the messages that kept me up to date with the girl stuck living in the basement. She was my main concern. The one I worked so hard for. Her and the twins. They were my everything, my only purpose to live, the center of my universe, and that was why I never needed anything. So long as they could be happy, healthy and safe in this life. . .

 **Then I could easily go on with the rest of mine.**


	3. Episode One: Pt II

**Remember The Name: Season One**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid. I do not own the characters - simply, just this story.**

 **Characters: Miku (Mari), Luka,** **Rin (Ayumi), Len (Ame), Kaito, Meiko (Mei)**

 **Paring: Miku x Kaito**

 **Rated: M**

 **Right Here**

 _ **(Ashes Remain)**_

 _ **I can see every tear you've cried**_  
 _ **like an ocean in your eyes**_  
 _ **All the pain and the scars have left you cold**_  
 _ **I can see all the fears you face**_  
 _ **through a storm that never goes away**_  
 _ **Don't believe all the lies that you've been told**_

 _ **I'll be right here now**_  
 _ **to hold you when the sky falls down**_  
 _ **I will always**_  
 _ **be the One who took your place**_  
 _ **When the rain falls**_  
 _ **I won't let go**_  
 _ **I'll be right here**_

* * *

 **Episode 1: A Fateful Encounter Only God Understands**

 **(Part 2)**

 **~ Len ~**

Bad luck. That's what we were. A pair of seeds dropped into a web of misfortune. No matter what I did, she did, or any of us did the outcome was always the same. Nothing ever went our way. It was all in the name. My parent's name, our family name, we were cursed into misery. Even if they tried to deny it there was no escaping it. The only solution I had was to fight my way through it. At least then I could protect them. Just like dad expected me to. It was my job to keep them safe, even if I were the youngest. It was up to me to make sure that they'd never hurt, cry, or suffer. . . so why?

Why couldn't I get it right?

"Sheesh, you're sulking's ruining my mood." Said the blonde standing by the office entrance. Normally a sentence like this meant the end of the world to her. A straight A student being brought into the principal's office for my failure. Even though the whole situation was due to her cowardice attitude toward the bullies on campus.

"Sorry if my _injured body_ puts you down." I retorted, snapping unnecessarily. But I couldn't help it. Everything was sore. If she had just spoken up about it from the start I never would've needed to jump in and save her. Not that I was complaining or blaming her. She was my sister. My other half. And she didn't deserve the harassment she was getting from those in her class. None of it was our fault. We were just. . .

Cursed I guess.

"Well maybe if you weren't so _reckless_ you wouldn't be _injured_."

"Maybe if you weren't such a _coward_ I wouldn't need to be so _reckless_!" I fired back, sparks of anger flaring between us.

"Enough!" A new voice joined the conversation. The four-eyed geek with dark hair tied in two braids came rushing to our side. My heart dropped. This was what we'd been waiting for. She was thinner than air, never cursed, respected everyone in the community but. . .

She was just a wolf dressed in sheeps clothing.

"You idiots." She hissed, smashing her fists on our heads. Mari. My big sister. Our true guardian and. . .

Our worst nightmare.

"That hurts!" I yelled, staring up at the girl with an intimidating front. Everything started to shake when I met her eyes. Not just because she was scary, because she _was_ , but mainly because I felt ashamed. She was always cleaning up our mess and we were always screwing up. It was the worst feeling in the world. When all you could do was ruin the life of the person who lived solely to better yours. She didn't have to care about us. She didn't, but she did. Because we were a family. Even if. . .

We didn't share the same blood.

She took in a deep breath then met our eyes again, "What happened?" She asked the blonde leaning against the door, while I sat on the bench beside her.

"The truth is. . . I-"

"It's my fault." I cut her off, blue eyes fixated on me from the corner, "The guys were teasing me a little too much. I went overboard. Ayumi only came in to stop me. . . I'm sorry."

"Ame don't-" She tried again.

"Ayumi had nothing to do with it." I glanced over at the girl who kept trying to take the fall. But she had nothing to do with it really. It wasn't her fault, because she couldn't have stopped it from happening. I knew that. But I was the one to take action and that meant I needed to own up to it. . .

For her sake.

 _"I thought we agreed, you do our homework and you'll stay safe." A brunette threatened with a pair of girls standing behind her._

 _"Please, I didn't have any time last ni-"_

 _"Not my problem." They cut off a shaking Ayumi. My Ayumi. My sister, my twin, my other half and. . ._

 _My best friend._

 _I listened to the conversation from outside of the room. I had planned to walk home with her before she decided to stay behind with her 'friends'. It wasn't that she was ugly, antisocial, or weird compared to most - but I knew she had trouble interacting with the kids in her class. That's why I found it odd when she suddenly told me she'd found a group to hang out with at school. I wanted to believe it. I really did, but it wasn't adding up. She was still miserable. At home and at school. Friends weren't suppose to make you feel that way. I had my suspicions and for good reason too, because when I followed her back to class I finally witnessed the truth to what she'd been enduring alone._

 _"I'll do it this time, I promise." She tried to assure them with trembling legs. It pissed me off. To see her being treated like a slave when she deserved far better than that. She was Ayumi. One of the smartest and kindest people I'd ever met. It was a blessing to even be born alongside her. A girl with a smile like the sun and a citrusy scent that stained in her golden strands. This was an insult to her existence and to my own._

 _"I'm sure you will, but see we can't let this slide. We have to make sure you do it right from now on. . ." Their leader circled my sister, brown locks swaying in the wind that came from the opened window, "I'm afraid we're gonna have to punish you."_

 _The word set me off. Anger was boiling at a much higher temperature. And when she snapped her fingers everything else disappeared. She signaled in one the of seniors. An idiot who'd only passed his years by dumping all his work on guys that were too scared to go against him. He came from out of the corner with his buddies behind him. I didn't see them at first, and I didn't care about them either. But when they walked over eyeing my sister, my precious Ayumi, I knew something worse was coming. And when I witnessed them reach over to yank her hair something went off inside me._ _Ayumi's scream pierced my heart in the most painful way imaginable, and without even hesitating I went rushing in._

 ** _"Ayumi!"_**

Everything after that moment was a blur. I lost it. I blacked out. Her screams still echoed in my ears. The pain was there, and there was not doubt I'd lost the fight due to the pain I felt all over my body. But I don't remember ever giving up. I kept on fighting until she brought the teachers in. I was sure I'd managed to get in a few hits, even if they'd done more damage to my body. But she was safe. Ayumi was safe. And that was all that mattered to me.

"You guys can't keep doing this to me. I can't keep calling off work to help-"

"You don't need to." I got back up, "Go in tonight. I don't need you to baby me because I got a little scrapped up."

"A little? Ame, have you even looked at yourself?" Mari's eyes glistened in sadness. A pain I was responsible for starting. If I hadn't saved Ayumi none of this would've happened, but by saving her someone still got hurt. Whatever choice I made there was always someone suffering. Maybe it was because I was the youngest, so I couldn't make wise decisions just yet but. . .

I just wanted to protect them.

"It's fine. I'll take a shower and go to bed early. It's not like I'm gonna heal any faster with you there." I was cold, but it needed to be said. I needed to draw the line somewhere. I needed her to realize that she didn't have to worry about me all the time. I could handle myself now. All I wanted was for them to lean on me a bit more, see me as someone dependable. That wasn't going to happen if she kept treating me like a child.

"I'll be there if he needs anything else." Ayumi stepped in, smiling at the girl who felt somewhat uneasy about the situation.

"Alright fine. I'm gonna go, but if you need me just-"

"We won't." I stated calmly, "We'll take care of dinner and Luka's medication. You can go to work without any worries, okay?"

She let out a heavy sigh in defeat, "Okay. You guy's go home."

"What about you? You don't need anything from the house?" Ayumi asked. Mari shook her head.

"I have my bag and my shift doesn't start till five, so I'm just gonna stay in the library and study for a while."

"Alright." I grabbed my bag, "See you at home."

"See ya." She waved before heading off in the other direction.

Quiet. It was quiet. She didn't know what to say and neither did I. We just watched our beloved older sister disappear down the hall silently. Then there was just silence. She seemed uncomfortable with everything. She wouldn't even look at my face, no doubt because of the bruises that were painted all over. But I didn't mind. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I just wanted my sister to go back to being the way she used to be when we were kids.

Happy.

"Alright, c'mon." I took her bag and carried it over my shoulder.

"I can carry-"

"It's fine." I glanced over to meet her eyes, "You had a rough day. The least I can do is carry a stupid bag."

"But. . ." She stared at her feet, tugging at her skirt.

"Don't look down on me." I leaned closer, ruffling her hair, "These bruises are nothing, trust me." She stared at me for a long moment. The tears that once formed were gone and replaced with a smile. She took my hand and by my surprise whispered two words I'd never thought to hear. . .

"Thank you." I was baffled, but before I could say anything else she rushed past me to lead the way. "Now, c'mon. I still have dinner to make."

"Relax, it's still early." I said after catching the time on the clock.

"I wanna try making something really good for Mari," She turned around, walking backwards carelessly, "That way she won't need to worry so much when she leaves for-"

"Ayumi look out!" My screams startled her, but it didn't stop the collision she made with the guy behind her. She quickly whipped around to apologize to the stranger I had never seen before.

"I'm so-" She suddenly stopped when she met his eyes. He looked Japanese without a doubt, but his eyes were just as blue as Mari's and our own. A rare trait, but there was something else in them. Even though he was smiling the whole time, I got this strange vibe from him. The atmosphere was cold. Like. . . a wolf in sheeps clothing. Of course, I seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Are you alright?" He asked my sister who went _gaga_ over a guy she'd just met. If you looked close you could even seen the hearts in her eyes. She was sucked in by some kind of trickery he was pulling. Not that I could judge. I didn't know the guy. But I didn't want to trust him either.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." She nodded with a dorky smile.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by something. It's good you're not hurt." He nodded, later sending me a quick smile before he left, "If you'll excuse me."

I watched the dude walk away in the same direction Mari had run off too. Not that it was strange, she was heading to the library after all and it was welcomed to everyone. But something kept telling me I should follow. Instinct perhaps. Whatever it was it quickly subsided when I noticed Ayumi grinning in the background.

"Careful, drool that much and you might flood the whole school." I teased before brushing past her to leave.

"I was not drooling!" She ran over to smack my head.

"Aye!"

"Bee." She stuck out her tounge and grabbed her bag from my hand. "C'mon, Luka's waiting for us." She reminded me before taking my hand to guide me.

I didn't see what she saw in the guy. Even his hair was a strange color, like the night sky had crapped all over it. He wasn't all that great looking either. But still, she seemed more distracted by him then she ever did with me in the room. Not that it mattered. But seeing her hung up on any guy made me feel lonely. One day she'd surely get so distracted she wouldn't even notice me anymore. She'd leave. Just like our parents. And I'd be all alone again. I knew that day would surely come and I wasn't sure how I'd survive it, but for now this was nice. Just holding her hand on our way home from school. Those were memories I knew I'd never forget. Memories I'd never trade in for anything. Because I loved her. My sister, my twin, my other half and. . .

 **My best friend.**

* * *

 **Important Message:**

 **Thank you reader for making it this far into the story. This is a project I've been working on for. . . six years now? So let me just tell you what you're role in this is.**

 **I have other fics I'm working on, (Which you should totally check out), but this one's different from the rest. This is a story that depends on reviews and view counts ONLY. Just like any show or series, it only progresses if the audience wants it.**

 **SOO by the end of this season the numbers will be counted. You don't have to review, you don't even have to read this, but because this story is very different it will not continue if you do not support it. If it gets cancelled then I'll have to move on.**

 **Still debating whether it'll have 13-26 Eps. But with that you'll get a ton of angst, drama, heartache, and more stuff that can't be revealed just yet. This is only the second part to EP. 1 after all.**

 **Review if you like it enough to continue onto season 2. If not I'd like to thank you just for reading it as far as you did. And I hope you'll check out my other stories available to you on this account.**

 _ **"We thank you for your involvement and cooperation. Hope you're not disappointed."**_

 _ **-**_ **Clover**


	4. Episode One: Pt III

**Remember The Name: Season One**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid. I do not own the characters - simply, just this story.**

 **Characters: Miku (Mari), Luka,** **Rin (Ayumi), Len (Ame), Kaito, Meiko (Mei)**

 **Paring: Miku x Kaito**

 **Rated: M**

 **Alone**

 _ **(Singularity: Nightcore)**_

 _ **If I could learn to think things through,**_  
 _ **if I could change my field of view,**_  
 _ **maybe I'd end up with you.**_

 _ **I can't recall the things I said,**_  
 _ **so I'm blaming you instead,**_  
 _ **cause that's the last thing I can do.**_

 _ **I know that I'll make you believe,**_  
 _ **I know that I can't let you leave me alone, me alone.**_

 _ **I know that my timings not right,**_  
 _ **but I can be sure that tonight you're not alone, you're not alone...**_

* * *

 **Episode 1: A Fateful Encounter Only God Understands**

 **(Part 3)**

 **~ Miku ~**

My eyes flickered from the desk to the piano in the room. It's soothing sound no longer present. The world fell silent after she left. Just like that awful day. The day my parents died. Kim was there for me. She came to my rescue. She restored the music I thought I had lost forever. Now that she was gone I knew I'd been right to think just that. Music could never exist in my life again.

But still, as I sat in an empty room, a place no one but her and I ever intruded in, I felt the _urge_ again. My concentration shattered to pieces. It yearned for the sound of the piano again. My fingers that held a shaking pencil twitched for the keys. I wanted to touch it again. I wanted to play it just once when a new song began to play in my head. I wanted to hear it out loud, just once. . .

Then I'd give up on it for good.

I slowly moved away from the table I'd placed all my work on. I vowed I'd return to it when I got the _urge_ out of my system. My fingers ran over cold keys that once sang of warmth at her hands. A single note hummed quietly. I took in a deep breath before I sat in the stool. My hands were carefully placed over it as my eyes searched for anyone in the area. But that was ridiculous. No one ever came here and no one ever could. This was our place. Our secret escape. A world away from reality. And as I sat there, ready to play, there was only one word that kept coming to mind. My name. My nickname. The one she'd given me as the result of our once long lasted friendship. That name stuck with me for years and I'd give anything to hear it one more time. . .

Just one more time.

 _"Hey rolling girl!" Called out the green haired goddess from out of the corner._

 _"Would you please stop calling me that." I muttered with a book in my hand. Exams were coming up at the time. Not that she ever cared about that. School was never her priority._

 _"C'mon, it fits you so well." She nudged before sitting next to me. Together in the empty piano room. A place only the two of us could call our own._

 _Our home._

 _"In what way? Do I look like I'm wearing skates?"_

 _"That's not what I mean by it," She laughed, sipping a carton of milk from the schools cafeteria, "The rolling part stands for what you're always doing."_

 _"And again, you've lost me." I said, glancing over my book to meet her eyes._

 _"Rolling girl as in someone who keeps rolling through life despite everything that goes on around them. Doesn't matter how bad things get you just keep rolling on through them, like a champ." She smiled her big goofy smile at what seemed like a compliment. But it didn't seem right. If anything, the title suited her more than it did me. I kept 'rolling on' because I had no choice, because I had to care for my family, but it was different for her. She kept rolling through everything because she wanted to, because she wasn't weak, she wasn't scared, like a true champion she just wanted to win this whole life thing. Unlike me, I didn't care much about winning. I just wanted to survive._

 _"Sounds more like a name that would best describe you." I said to her after closing my book._

 _"Well, I guess that's what makes us such a great pair. We're both just a couple of rolling girls." She swung her arm over me and pulled me close._

 _She was smiling. She enjoyed the closeness between us, because she had always hoped our relationship would progress someday in the future. Unfortunately, that was never the case. Sometimes I wondered how things would have turned out if I had simply accepted her feelings. Would I still be lonely today? But facts were facts, the reason our friendship ever worked was because we were honest with each other. There in the empty piano room, it was just the two of us. All we had was each others honesty. But that didn't make her any less precious to me. Kim, the girl with gummy bear green hair and a sassy attitude. She was a star since birth. You could see it in her eyes. And I enjoyed the time I had with her, though I still craved for more. In that moment I said nothing. I simply smiled, rested my head on her shoulder, and enjoyed her warmth._

 _The warmth of my friend. . ._

"Rolling girl. . . lonely girl. . ." I whispered to myself after hitting the first key. That's what she was. She wasn't rolling through life for fun, though she tried to make the most of every day, but rather, she was just lonely. She always felt alone and empty and there was nothing I could do to help her with that. I was useless to her. I couldn't erase or carry her pain for her. She was always suffering yet she kept on smiling. Here, in this room. . . even when she thought I couldn't see it.

The notes began to play. A song was being formed. It took over my soul and released the pain through the gentle rhythm of the keys. The same word repeating in my head, rolling equals lonely, rolling equals lonely, rolling equals lonely. . .

 _"Lonely girl, releasing all her screams. . . cause she could never reach her dreams. . ."_ The lyrics flowed out of my mouth on their own. Tears welling up in my eyes as her image flashed before me in an instant.

 _"No problem, she told herself one day. But weren't those words lost in the grey. . ._

 _Fail again, failing again, searching all the mistakes she thinks would remain. . ._

 _But then it sends her spinning away. . ."_

The words escaped on their own. My sadness expressed through a song that would soon be forgotten. But there was more. More that kept coming out and it would have all been released. . .

If he hadn't appeared.

A loud clap caught my attention. The song was broken as my focus was captured by the stranger in the room. How or why he'd found the room was all I kept asking in my head. But that didn't matter now because he had. He'd found and ruined the only place I had left of her. Him. A stranger. Just like all the others. . .

Always taking things away.

"Didn't think you could even speak, let alone sing." He grinned from the doorway. The new kid all the other girls had flocked to like birds. But I said nothing. I moved from the piano to the table that carried all my belongings.

"Leaving already?" He asked again, stepping inside after receiving silence. And when I grabbed my bag to head for the door he didn't hesitate to block me. "Wait, wait, wait - I wasn't trying to chase you ou-"

"You're in my way." I glared into ocean blue eyes, despite the fact that he didn't seem at all foreign.

"You're Mari, right?" He asked. I tensed up.

"How do you-"

"You're pretty popular around here. The girl who never speaks. Some guys find it pretty obnoxious, ya know?" He stated after leaning forward.

"Yeah, well, think what you want."

"I will." He nodded, a smiling flitting across his face, "But I have to disagree. Rather, I think you're pretty cute this way."

A beast. That's what I saw in his eyes. They flashed in a way that was meant to capture and lure me in. A trick I'm sure he'd been used to trying with most girls. Many most likely fell for it too, swayed by his sweet words. But honestly, it frightened me the most.

"What was that you were playing again?" He stepped out of the way to move for the piano. I could have made a run for it, but something told me that if I did I'd regret it later. He didn't seem like the type you'd want to mess with, despite his gentle appearance.

"I wasn't." I lied, never meeting his eyes.

"Hmm. Interesting." He said quietly before sitting down on the stool. The stool she and I once shared. The piano that belonged to us was soon contaminated by his touch when he played several random keys at first. I wanted to go off on him for even stepping foot into our domain. It was just another reminder of the fact that she was never coming back, and that hurt me but. . .

Then he started to play.

The song I'd just made up on the spot was being played all over again. He was playing it without any sheets, just by hearing it once from outside of the room. It was amazing, remarkable, not like any other pianist I'd ever met in this town. And then. . .

He started to sing.

 _"Rolling girl has given it her all. It's just too far the hue she recalls_

 _Screaming out all their voices hurt her head._

 _They're now mixing around, hear them mixing around. . ."_

The song faded soon after. He stopped playing, stopped singing, and stopped everything he was doing. The blue in his eyes were hidden by dark strands that fell over his face. Still, I felt sadness lingering in his heart. And after a while I began to get nervous. I wasn't sure if he was close to tears or not, but I forced myself to check. One step closer, then two, before I knew it I was shaking.

"H-Hey, you better not be crying over there. . ." My voice made him flinch and I jumped back in response. Two seconds later he shot his head up with a puzzled look on his face and a camera in his hand.

"I was just recording the song." He blinked. Another glare aimed at him after.

"Why are you-"

"Because I liked it. But don't worry, I'll be sure to give you credit." He smiled while typing something into his cell.

"Forget it. You can keep it." I shrugged before heading out.

"Wait!" He raced over, rushing to my side, "You're serious? You're giving it to me?"

"Sure. Whatever." I replied, ignoring his annoying attempt to follow me.

"Well, if that's the case then. . ." He grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving, "Help me finish it."

"What?" I squinted, confused by his actions. He didn't know me. I didn't know him. There was definitely something more to this. I just couldn't figure it out.

"You created it. Might as well help me give it an ending."

"No thanks." I yanked free.

"Just give it a thought." He went on, "You sound really pretty when you sing. I haven't heard a voice like that in a long time and it'd be nice to hear it again. Besides, I'd really like to turn it into a duet."

A loud thump in my chest forced me to look away. I walked out without looking back. He was good at playing people. It even got me swooning for a second. But that couldn't happen. I made a promise to myself that I'd stay focused on my main priorites. My family, school and work. Friends weren't part of that equation anymore. I didn't have time for them or to mess around playing silly music. Now, I had to be careful. I couldn't let myself get distracted and I knew that's exactly what he was. . .

 **Just another distraction.**

* * *

 **The lyrics used in this Ep were from JoyDreamers Accoustic version of Rolling Girl.**

 **Feel free to give it a listen.**


	5. Episode One: Pt IV

**Remember The Name: Season One**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid. I do not own the characters - simply, just this story.**

 **Characters: Miku (Mari), Luka,** **Rin (Ayumi), Len (Ame), Kaito, Meiko (Mei)**

 **Paring: Miku x Kaito**

 **Rated: M**

 **How Are You?**

 _ **(JoyDreamer)**_

 _ **(Hello!)**_  
 _ **I opened my window, whispering so no one would hear**_  
 _ **(How are you?)**_  
 _ **In my room all alone, and no one is near**_  
 _ **(Morning!)**_  
 _ **It's morning yet again, the world is showering in rain**_  
 _ **(Tick-tack)**_  
 _ **Would someone please rewind my spring quickly, for me?**_

* * *

 **Episode 1: A Fateful Encounter Only God Understands**

 **(Part 4)**

 **~ Luka ~**

 _I remember the smell. It was both bitter and sweet. They most likely sprayed the rooms with some kind of air freshener to hide the stench of the sick. He put up simple paintings with images of the desert and the ocean, just to distract you from the medical posters in the room. The plastic plants did the same, no doubt to help put a smile on your face._

 _But I was sick of smiling._

 _I smiled for my brother and sisters. I smiled at the funeral so that they could cry on my shoulder. I smiled through the cooking and cleaning so that they could play and do homework without any worry. I smiled in class so my teachers could ignore the dark bags under eyes from sleepless nights. I smiled through everything._

 _But I couldn't do it this time._

 _"We've gone over the results several times, but it all comes out the same-"_

 _"Then do it again." I glared at the doctor from the other side of his desk. I couldn't stand the same repeated lines fed to me for months. I needed an answer and a solution in order to care for my family. "I'm not making this up, doctor. I can't sleep or eat without getting sick - please, you have to help me."_

 _"I told you my diagnosis-"_

 _"You told me I was lactose and tolerate! I stayed away from everything you said but it didn't work!"_

 _"Settle down, child." He waved his hands at me to remain in my seat, "I also stated that your daily routine may be the cause of your stress, and therefore it-"_

 _"I'm tired doctor, and you're right I am stressed. But_ this _is something different. . ."_

 _We had a stare off in that room. He was an adult, a professional in the medical field, and for that he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Even if it meant putting my life at risk. But I wasn't sure how much longer I could endure the pain I'd been wallowing in for months._

 _"Look, we'll put you on a new set of pills. If that doesn't work then we can schedule another session in three months."_

 _"No, no, no I can't wait that long. Please you have to-"_

 _"I'm sorry. . ." He muttered with an irritated scowl before stepping out of his chair, "That's my final decision."_

 _He walked past me and opened the door to send me out, but my mind was still trying to take it all in. Three months. I would need to go on suffering for another three months before he could help me. The thought of the pain and tears I'd have to go through while waiting. . ._

 _It broke me._

 _But I did what he wanted. I left the room with my head held high. I kept walking 'till I heard his door shut. I made a turn and when the coast seemed clear, I cried. I dropped to my knees, too weak to carry myself anymore, and cried my heart out._

 _The flesh on my body seemed too thin at this point. The bones just kept sticking out because my stomach was too weak to absorb any meat. I was dying and nobody cared. What was worse was that I was all they had left. My sisters and my brother, they were my everything and without me they had nothing. If the world couldn't care about me, then who would care for them? Ame and Ayumi would surely get a decent life either way, but Mari. . ._

 _She had no one._

 _"Are you okay?" A stranger suddenly came over to ask. My head slowly looked up to search for his face. It was difficult to see through the blurred image my tears made. But I eventually made out his true form._

 _He was a boy, no older than I was, dressed in a formal school uniform. There were several difference between us. His hair was a raven black color, almost like Mari's, but mine was a chestnut brown. Our schools were different, our genders were different, our height and everything was different. But the big difference I noticed was the hospital bracelet he had around his wrist._

 _He seemed healthy. At least, healthier than me. But he was getting treated for whatever he was suffering with. Whereas I, looking like a victim of the holocaust, was being refused any help from anyone. . ._

 _Except from him._

 _He removed his jacket, kneeled down and wrapped it around my body. He could see the pain I was in just through my eyes. I knew he could. And as much as I wanted to smile through it and pretend like it would get better. . . I couldn't. I couldn't because it wasn't true and. . ._

 _I was tired of lying to myself._

 _"No. . ." I shook my head, "No, I'm not okay." The tears began to burst out even more as he held me in his arms. I sobbed in his chest, not caring that he was a stranger. I was too busy hurting to care about anything._

 _Now that I think about it, meeting him was almost like a taste of fate. We knew nothing about each other, nothing about the journey we'd embark, but we stuck by each other anyways. He guided me out of the darkness I'd been tossed in since the death of my parents. And had it not been for him. . ._

 _I would have surely given up a long time ago._

 **"Luka!"**

My eyes shot open as the image of a white ceiling blinded my vision. I was so tired of the same color every morning, every evening, and every night. Even the chestnut brown of my hair was getting boring. But I had no other choice but to deal with it. I was nothing but a worthless sack stuck laying in her bed after all. It had been that way since my diagnosis, since the doctors gave the orders and. . .

Since he left.

"You're finally awake." Said the blonde haired boy peeking his head into my room in the attic.

"How long was I out today?" I yawned, using all my energy to sit myself up.

"Ayumi tried waking you up earlier, but I guess the medicine really hit you hard." He came walcing over, his image becoming clearer the closer he got. But only until he was sitting a foot away from me did I notice the bruises on his face.

"What happened to-"

"Mari already lectured us. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He shrugged before handing me a paper bag, "We got you the refill."

"Thanks. . ." I smiled, taking and placing it on the other side of my bed. I knew he wasn't going to share anything else with me about the fight, and he seemed pretty down about it too. I figured Mari had most likely done the bad cop role in all of this, so I felt it was my turn to play the opposite, "So, did you win?" I nudged his arm. He laughed.

"You could say that." The smile on his face was real and refreshing, but it didn't last long. It slowly faded when he reached into his pocket to pull out a letter. Another letter I was not allowed to respond to despite the urge to reply.

It was a letter from _him_.

"We got another in the mail today. . ." He whispered to me as I took it out his hand to place under my pillow.

"Thank you." I nodded with another false smile. He saw right through it though and I knew it, but I still kept it on. Even at my weakest state, I wanted them to know that I was still fighting to stay strong.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked, and I was somewhat confused to what he was referring to. My condition, my heartbreak, or being trapped in the attic. Maybe it was all of the above. But the answer was always the same.

"I will be." I pulled him close to kiss his head. Just like our mother used to do. "Let me know when Mari comes home."

"Okay. . ." He whispered and watched as I laid back down to rest again. That's all I was good for. Sleeping and taking up space and food. This body couldn't carry me anymore and I honestly wasn't sure how much longer I'd last. But still, I fought to stay alive. I fought for the chance to see my siblings graduation from university, start careers, marry and have children. Once that was done I'd be able to leave this world in peace. But in order to do that I had to keep fighting. For my family, for their future. . .

 **And for the boy I betrayed.**


End file.
